


Field Trip

by needleyecandy



Series: Silly September [18]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Field Trip, Gen, Immaturity, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers are on a school trip to the art museum.  </p>
<p>There's lots of naked stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Thor knew he wasn't supposed to laugh. They were in a museum and everyone else was being quiet and polite, and he really meant to be quiet and polite too, but he couldn't help himself. The model for the ancient statue had been built like an athlete - very well, overall. But the statue's penis... well, let's just say, Thor completely believed that the model's muscles really were that perfect, because this sculptor was clearly not in the business of making improvements. 

Thor looked up at the sound of someone trying - and failing, miserably - to hide their snickering, to find Loki approaching. "What?" Thor asked. 

Loki pointed. "Over there. Boobies. Big ones." 

"Big like melons?" 

"Watermelons." 

" _Watermelons?_ I have to see." 

Loki led Thor into the long narrow gallery of nineteenth century paintings. "That one, second from the end on the left." He followed Thor through the hall until they both saw it at once and burst into laughter together. 

"Sssh," Thor said as they calmed down. "If we get in trouble they won't let us come back." 

Loki sobered. Thor was right - it was their first field trip here, and they didn't want it to be their last. Field trips were way too much fun to be left out. 

They managed to keep their faces straight as they walked back towards the rest of the class. When they passed the statue with the itty-bitty penis, though, Thor snorted, and it proved to be contagious. 

Rebecca heard them and came over, frowning, to see what they were laughing at. Loki saw her coming and ducked away, leaving Thor to face her alone. She was the tallest kid in fourth grade, and very serious. 

"Mister Odinson," she said, stamping her foot, "it's not nice to make fun. You're supposed to be a role model." 


End file.
